There are a variety of provisioning systems for desktop and handheld systems in the industry which can be grouped in several typical models, such as various proprietary models (e.g., Apple®, Google®), Internet Service Provider (ISP) models, and Enterprise models. The existing Enterprise solutions for activating, provisioning, and deploying services on mobile phones or desktops involves a lot of manual work, it is prone to user errors, and does not provide Enterprise level of security and privacy. The existing solutions are based on shared keys, or personal identification numbers (PINs), or Short (or Simple) Messaging Service (SMS) messages, e-mails, or Active Directory (AD) user authentication, which inherently creates a security risk, associated with the lack of device authorization, posture, eavesdropping, keystroke hacks, and man-in-the-middle attacks, and creates an unacceptable user experience.